I Don't Need Help, Do I?
by Yesbooks
Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the 'big sister' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to beat her disorder?_

_**A/N- I do not own any of the characters. They are thanks to miss Cassandra Clare! **_

**I don't need help, do i?**

Chapter 1

CPOV

It's just another demon hunting night at Pandemonium. Sadly I lost a bet tonight so I have to be the bait. GREAAT! Izzy dressed me up all slutty although I have to admit I do look pretty hot! I am wearing a red skin tight dress that hangs low in the back and stops short on my thighs. Its suits my fiery red hair that is in loose curls. She also made me put on 7 inch heels that are extremely hard to walk in.

I am sitting at the bar when I spot my demon. I flip my hair back to get its attention. It works. He walks over to me. "Well my my, what is a sexy girl like you doing sitting alone on this fine night?" he asks while looking me up and down. Gosh, why do men only look at women like they are a piece of meat? "Waiting for the right person to come along I guess…" I say leaning forward. He catches on and leans down into a ferocious kiss. GROSS! I pull and whisper "maybe we should take this a to somewhere a little more private." He then nods. I then stand and lead him over to the closet where Izzy and her older brother Alec are waiting for me.

Once inside the demon throws me against the wall and proceeds with our kiss from earlier. That is when he cries out in pain from Alec's blade that is now launched in his chest. He backs up and folds in on himself. "Wow thanks Alec; I think he may just be the worst kisser ever!" I say sarcastically to him. He laughs and rubs the top of my head "that's my girl." Is all he says in reply. "Well I'm tired let's head back to the institute." I say. "Okeydokey" replies Izzy from behind me.

(Time skip to institute)

I am walking down the halls of the institute (now in sweatpants and a tee-shirt). Once I find the room I was looking for I knock and process in. This room is Johnathan's room. My brother. (A/N- Johnathan is not evil he is just her older brother. ) "Hey Jon" I say walking in to a sleepy looking Jon. "Sup sis" he says wincing trying to sit up. I run over to him and push his shoulders down so he is lying again. "Head hurts today again?" I ask although already knowing the answer. You see my brother has had two concussions that we very close to each other and now he can barely get out of the Institute and be a normal shadow hunter. I have had to take over the role of "older sibling" and I have been having trouble dealing with the stress of not always knowing if he is alright. I need him to get better. I have been bad, and even worse lately. My stress has come out on food. And I don't mean eating more. I rarely eat. I am usually too busy stressing or training or fighting. In the past week and a half I have lost ten pounds and the number keeps decreasing. But I don't worry about myself though; all I care about are that the others around me are happy. I am brought back to the real world when Jon replies "nah I feel great don't worry sis. Although I am worried about you…" I cut him off by retorting "Don't you ever worry about me Jon. You need to focus on getting better." "Come one sis seriously. You have been looking a lot thinner lately and you never share your feelings" he says. It's true. I build walls to protect myself. I don't share my feelings because I don't want to burden anyone with worrying about me. "I'm fine Jon. I don't need you worrying over me. And I'm going downstairs right now to eat an apple." I say getting up and walking towards the door. "I love you Clare-bear." He says weakly. I turn at the door and say "love you too Jon" before walking out and down to the kitchen.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rings. I go to answer the door seeing that the others are all upstairs. Once I open the door I am stopped by a golden angel. A boy about 17 stands at the door with golden eyes and beautiful gold hair. Once I come back to reality I realize that he is gaping back at me. I blush and say "Hi would you like to come in?" He seems to come back and replies "yes I would indeed" while walking in with a big smirk. "So who are you may I ask?" I ask shyly. He eyes me and says "I am the all mighty and sexy Jace Herondale. Who would you be?" "I'm clary Grayback (A/N- Jocelyn married Luke instead of Valentine) and is there a specific reason you're here Mr. Herondale?" I say as politely as possible. "Its Jace" he retorts "I'm here to stay in the institute and would like to get to know you." I blush. "I'm also here to see my parabati Alec." He continues. As if on cue Alec comes rushing down the stairs and goes into a quick embrace with Jace. "Welcome home, I see that you have already met Clary." Alec says once they pulled back. "Indeed I have" Jace returns with a wink at me. I slowly start to blush. Gosh what is wrong with me? I am the best shadow hunter. I am not weak. I cannot break down any walls for this person that I just met. I need to go blow off some steam. "Well I am going to the training room to do some throwing I will see you boys at dinner I guess…" I trail off walking towards the training room. "see yah Clary!" Alec yells before I turn a corner heading off. I really love Alec. Not in that way. He has his boyfriend Magnus. It's just that he always treats me as if he is my older brother. He always has to approve of what I'm wearing to make sure I don't look too slutty. He also wards off any boyfriends I get. Luckily one boy has passed most of his test and Alec hasn't scared him off yet. His name is Sebastian Verlac and he is my amazing boyfriend. He always lets me be myself and tells me I am beautiful no matter how awful I look. He is the best.

Once I am in the institute I see Izzy has already warmed up and is working on dagger throwing. That's her weakness but she is killer with a whip. On the flipside I am strongest with a dagger and have the best aim. She is my parabati and I love her. We became parabati at 13 and I still remember the day she asked me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey clary can I ask yah something" Izzy says very giddy. Before I can reply she goes to one knee and asks to be my parabati. I say yes and we hug and jump and laugh._

_End of Flashback_

Before I have a chance to say hello, a pair of very strong and muscular arms wrap around me and I let out a loud scream…

JacePOV

Wow. The door to the Institute is opened by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. We talk for a quick second before Alec walks in and we hug. All too soon my little angel is gone. Wait. My Angel? What's wrong with me! I'm the player that doesn't really care about girls. Maybe this Angel will change me. I am about to ask Alec whether she is single or not when I hear a gut-wrenching scream. Alec and I spring quickly into a full sprint searching for the maker of the noise. I hope it's not my Angel. I will swear now that I will protect her no matter what!

_So what do you think of the first chapter! There will be many more to come_

_Read and Review_

_Til next time, Yesbooks._


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosion

_**Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to beat her disorder?**_

_A/N- _thanks to those who reviewed! There will be many chapters…

Just so you know…

Clary Greyback is 16 with a birthday soon. Izzy is her parabati. Johnathan is her older brother. Alec is practically her other older brother. Her boyfriend is Sebastian. They all live at the institute.

Sebastian is 18. He is Clarys current boyfriend.

Izzy is 17. Alec is her brother. She is Clarys parabati.

Johnathan Greyback is 18. He is Clarys older brother. He has had two concussions and his head is messed up.

Alec is also 18. He is Izzy's older brother. He is Jace's parabati. He is also Magnus Banes boyfriend.

Jace is 17. He is Alec's parabati. He likes Clary a lot!

Magnus Bane is like 400.. He is Alec's boyfriend. He is also their entire warlock when they get like hurt and stuff.

Chapter 2: The Explosion

JacePOV (spicy stuff)

Once Alec and I reach the infirmary we see a tall muscular boy with his arms around Clary. I quickly run off and throw him off her. I ignore all the yells from behind me and start punching the shit out of this guy. I stop suddenly when I feel a warm hand on my arm pulling me away from this guy. I look back and see a terrified Clary, Izzy and Alec. The one to grab my arm was Alec. Clary quickly runs over to the beaten guy and I become completely confused. "What the hell Jace!?" Clary almost screams not taking her eyes off the beaten kid. "We heard you scream, and then he had his arms around you..." I am about to continue when the fiery red-head screams. "SO YOU CANT JUST BEAT SOMEONE UP! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. PLUS YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND!". "Not yet" I reply and this suddenly gets the attention of the beaten boy who gets up and walks over to me. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO MY GIRL THAT WAY! SHE IS MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" he screams then lunges at me. Before I have time to react a certain red head stands in front of me and punches the already bloody boy who I guess is he boyfriend. When he recovers he looks at then me and starts towards me again. That is when Clary steps to the side and runs out crying. The boy looks at me then the door and decides to run after Clary.

Once he is gone Alec tells me that is the temperamental Sebastian Verlac. I feel bad for Clary. I promised that I would protect her and now I feel as if I disappointed her. I decide to run after her to try and apologize when I hear an interesting conversation…

ClaryPOV

Just as I'm about to react the man is thrown off me by an angry Jace. Jace then proceeds to punch the person. After only a second I realize that it is my Sebastian. Luckily Alec gets Jace to backup and I run over to Seb. I touch his face and say it will be alright. I then yell to "What the hell Jace!?" He says "We heard you scream, and then he had his arms around you..." He tries to continue when I yell "SO YOU CANT JUST BEAT SOMEONE UP! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. PLUS YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" He remarks by saying "Not yet." Suddenly Sebastian yells. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO MY GIRL THAT WAY! SHE IS MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Wait a minute. Did he just say I belong to him?! No I don't! He is about to punch Jace when I block him and throw a punch of my own at Seb. He at first looks hurt then angry. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and run out of the room crying my eyes out.

I hear someone behind me but I don't stop. Once I reach my room I run in and am suddenly joined by Sebastian. "I'm so sorry Clary babe. Please don't be mad." He says walking up to me. I push away from him still crying and say "You don't own me and you're not my boyfriend anymore!" Yup he really hasn't been a good boyfriend so yup. He then looks furious. "YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME! YOU LITTLE BITCH ARE MINE!" he yells. I am now very scared and don't have time to react when he slaps me across the cheek. My hand automatically reaches up when he picks me up and throws me across the room.

That is when Jace booms through the room, drags Seb out and makes sure Alec has him. All I can do is hold my cheek and cry. My whole body aches from being thrown against the wall. Jace then reappears before me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me over to my bed. He puts his head and looks at my cheek. "I will protect you with my life I swear." is all he says. With his head rested against my bed headboard he lays down and I cry into his shoulder until I fall into a peaceful sleep.

JacePOV

My Angel was slapped and banged up. I know Alec will kill this Sebastian for me. I check in on Clary and see her sobbing still where she was thrown. I pick her up bridal style and check her cheek. She will definitely have a bruise in the morning. I then say to her "I will protect you with my life I swear." She nods and rests her head against shoulder and cries. She eventually falls asleep. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks while sleeping. I think I may be in love. And I have only known her for about 30 minutes. But I can feel a connection in my heart.

A/N- YESSS now Clary is a single lady! Hmm….

Also muahaha the explosion was the fight not a real explosion. Haha

Please Read and Review!

Til next time! Yesbooks

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Battles

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to beat her disorder?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 3: Battles

ClaryPOV (the next morning)

I wake up in a strong pair of arms. I look up and see a very peaceful looking Jace. I quickly slip out of bed and walk down to Jon's room. When I open the door I see that the room is empty. I run downstairs freaked out. Once I see who is in the kitchen I stop in my tracks. Jon is making breakfast and Izzy, Alec and little Max are all sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. Max suddenly sees me and runs over enveloping me in a tight hug. I whimper without meaning to and Max backs up. This is when Jon walks over to me. "Oh my little sis, I'm going to kill that kid for hurting you. Your poor cute little cheek. Do you have any other bruises?" Jon asks me with a look of concern. Now that I think about it my chest has been hurting and my cheek is throbbing. "I'm okay Jon my chest just aches and my cheek is obviously bruised. Anyway," I try to continue but Jon interrupts me "Don't change the subject Clare-bear. What did he do to you so I can do ten times to worse him?" I let out a huff and explain. "Seb said that he owned me and told him he didn't and that we were through. He didn't take it well. He slapped my check and then threw me across the room. No big deal." Jon looks furious and pulls me into a hug, putting his chin on top of my head. "I'm so sorry sis I will have to go kill him!" he says. "No Jon you have to rest you need to stay well." I retort. "too bad because he is going demon hunting with in 20 so go get ready and tell Jace to do the same." Alec pipes in from behind me. I back away from Jon and say "there is no way in hell you are going demon hunting, I will bring you back Taki's if you want but Jon is not going demon hunting." "Sorry little sis bit you don't have a side to this argument." Jon says coolly. I know I will never win this conversation so I just walk upstairs without another word to get ready. Gosh Jon is stubborn.

Once I'm at my room I see a still sleeping Jace. I walk over and poke his shoulder. He doesn't wake up. I think I want to have some fun… I lean over and kiss his lips softly. I am quickly pulled down by a now awake Jace that is kissing me fiercely. Wow he is a really good kisser. Once he puts his hands on my waist I decide to pull back. "Morning beautiful." He says with a smirk, I blush. "Well I'm glad I got you up, we're going demon hunting in 10."I say. "Well I guess I got to get ready then" he says getting up and walking towards the door. "Hope we can do that again sometime" is all he says before leaving the room to get ready. I am now blushing like crazy. Oh well I guess I have to get ready.

(Time skip to everybody ready to go and in the weapons room.)

I decide on 4 daggers, my whip, and 2 seraph blades for the fight tonight. Jon is looking good but I'm still worried. As if on cue Jon says "stop worrying about me little sis, I'm the older sibling I look after you." We continue to fight until we are at the abandoned hotel for the fight.

"Okay let's split up, I will go with Jon and Izzy. Why don't Jace and Alec go together?" I say once we are inside. I get a lot of Okays. Jace pipes in and says "we will have the second floor and yal get the first."

Once the two boys are gone we are instantly met by large spider looking demon. Yay! Izzy cracks her whip and I take out my dagger and Jon prepares his seraph blade. The first is an easy kill, sadly there are three others. I immediately run up to mine and jump around it stabbing it in random places. All of a sudden there is searing pain coming from my ribs and I realize that it stabbed me also releasing some of its poison. I scream and fall to the ground. All I can see before everything goes black is a golden angel that stabs the demon then runs to me.

JacePOV

I am awoken by a gentle kiss. I open my eyes to find Clary the one kissing me. I immediately deepen the kiss and put my hand on her waist. All too soon she pulls back. This is when I decide to say "Morning beautiful." And she is truly beautiful. She barely wears any make up and she still looks like a goddess. I notice now she is blushing and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Well I'm glad I got you up, we're going demon hunting in 10."She says bringing me back to reality. "Well I guess I got to get ready then" I say getting up and walking towards the door. "Hope we can do that again sometime" I say back in my low voice and she starts blushing like crazy again! I love that cute little red-head. When I'm reading and in the weapons room I meet Clarys older brother who seems nice. When Clary comes in all she does is fight with Jon about how he should be resting. I wonder what's wrong with him.

When we reach the abandoned hotel we split up and Alec and I head upstairs. There is only one demon upstairs and we take it down in thirty seconds. As we are walking back stairs we hear an ear splitting scream. Sadly, I know who produced the sound. Once we reach the scene Izzy and Jon are fighting a demon and Clary drops to the floor with a demon in front of her. I run over, kill the demon, and run back to Clary. She has been stabbed with poison coming out. Jon and Izzy are quickly by my side. "Alec call Magnus, Jon go to the institute and get out healing supplies. Jace can you carry clary?" Izzy barks out. Before I answer her she is in my arms and I am running out the hotel and to the Institute. "Don't leave me my angel." I whisper to her while walking into the infirmary.

A/N- Sorry Cliffy (: I will try to write and post another by the end of the day. I'm sorry but it is CHRISTMAS EVE! Love you! Xoxo

R&R

Yesbooks


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_A/N- I have decided that Clary will not have an eating disorder so please don't expect that (:_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 4

JacePOV

Hours later Magnus has finished his magic warlock stuff. I am sitting waiting on a chair next to Clary's bed. I have her limp hand in mine and try to warm it. Alec and I are the only ones left in the infirmary. Jon got a headache so he went to bed and Alec sent Izzy to bed. Alec is on the other side of Clary also with a very worried look. He practically is her second brother. He loves and cares for her so much! "Hey Alec why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I swear I will get you and everyone when she wakes up but you really look bad man." I say to him. He really does look bad with bags under his eyes. He seems to think about it for a second then gets up and walks over to the door and turns back to me. "Thanks man I will be back soon" and with that he is gone.

"Come on Clary, fight it! You are so strong please! Wake up for me!" I soothe to her. Yet she still won't wake up. WAIT! Maybe if I kiss her she will wake up, I mean it worked on me! I lean over and lightly place my lips on hers. Suddenly I feel her kiss back but I lean back to see her big open green eyes. "Why is that the only way we wake each other up?" she whispers to me smiling. I lean forward again and kiss her forehead. "I don't know but I like it." I reply. She smiles. "How long have I been out?" she asks. "About 4 hours" I say in a whisper. She suddenly sits up and winces in pain but I push her shoulders back. "Where's Jon is he alright? Did he get hurt? He didn't hit his head did he?" she says with a tear running down her cheek. I wipe it off with my thumb and say "Jon didn't get hurt but he said he had a headache and went to bed." She seems to relax a little and then she asks "Could you please get him?" She looks really sad and so I kiss her forehead and tell her I'll be right back.

I get Jon and he runs to her. She sits up and hugs him. I walk over and sit beside her on the bed. They talk for a little bit while I draw little shapes on her back trying to soothe her. Jon soon claims he has a headache and goes back to bed.

Clary then leans back and rests her head on my chest. "Thank you" she whispers. "Anything for you." I tell her. She blushes. "You know you have the cutest blush in the world, right?" I continue. This makes her blush even more. I chuckle and she smiles. "I didn't know." She replies then falls asleep. I feel like the luckiest man in the world! I got the girl of my dreams laying on my chest falling asleep. Yeah I am soo asking her out tomorrow!

Please Read and Review!Please give suggestions. I need at least 10 reviews on how I'm doing before I post the next chapter. Question : Do I write too much for one chapter?

Till next time… Yesbooks

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 5

ClaryPOV (next day, afternoon)

I can't believe I am doing this. I am out shopping for a dress for Magnus's big birthday bash for me. It's quite unpleasant. Izzy has made me go to a million different stores. I can't find anything!

Wait…That's it!

On one of the racks there is a green floor length dress. "I'm going to go try this on!" I yell out to Izzy. Once I have it zipped I am amazed. The dress hugs my waist and makes me look super skinny, and then it flows beautifully down to the floor. I am definitely getting this!

I exit the dressing room in the dress. Once Izzy sees me, her jaw drops to the floor. I smile and laugh. I see that she has her dress in her hand. "Oh Clary" Izzy says rushing over to me, "You look so beautiful I just want to become you!" I laugh again. "Thanks Iz I think this is the one!" She squeals and I take off the dress so we can go pay.

(Time skip back to institute after shopping trip)

"Come on Clary let me see the dress!" Jon and Alec whine to me. "Sorry guys maybe at THE BALL!" I yell to them. We all start laughing as Jace walks in. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Oh nothing the boys are just being silly" I said while laughing. "Okay..." he replies a little confused. Alec then walks over to me, grabs my hand, and goes to one knee. At this point I am totally confused. "Clary would you do me the honor" Alec starts and Jace turns from what he is doing with a complete look of shock. "Of being my date to your birthday bash. I know what you're thinking and Magnus can't come. So would you do me the honor?"

"Oh Alec, of course I would love you to be my date!" I squeal and hug him tightly! I look over and see a look of jealousy in Jaces face before he stomps out of the room. "Well pick me up at 6 tonight sir." I say to Alec while getting up. "I will be there my lady!" Alec says bowing. I giggle and walk out of the room to go let Izzy help me get ready for tonight.

Please Read and Review! I know its short it just would have been really long if not.

Love all! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a coming New Year!

Til' next time

Yesbooks xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: The ball

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

_HEHE im posting a lot today! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! (:_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 6: The ball

JacePOV

I am going to absolutely kill Alec! I was going to ask her! Oh he is so dead!

I walk through the institute to Alec's room and pound on the door. "What the heck man!" he yells opening the door. I storm into the room and he closes the door. "Why did you ask Clary?! You know I really like her! Plus you're dating Magnus so this is SO UNFAIR!" I scream at him.

"Wow dude I'm sorry I didn't know you liked her that much! I'm just bringing her down the stairs then you can have, okay? You just need to chill!" He soothes to me. "Whatever, but you know I love her." I stop short and curse to myself. Sadly Alec caught what I had said. "Wait the great and powerful Jace is in love with Clary? Oh that's precious!" he teases. I walk out of the room without another word.

May as well start getting ready for this party.

ClaryPOV

"Wow Izzy you and I look amazing I can't believe it!" I giggle. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. "Is my princess ready to be escorted to her party?" Alec asks from outside the door. We laugh. I walk over to the door and Alecs jaw drops down to the floor.

"You…look…beautiful!" he stutters out and offers his arm. I look him over and see he is in a jet black tuxedo. "You look mighty fine yourself." I reply taking his arm Izzy runs ahead of us and down to the party so she can introduce me. "But really clary you look absolutely stunning!" he continues.

Before I can reply Izzy yells out my name and everybody looks at me while I ascend the stairs with Alec. I get looks of either jealousy or attraction. Really weird!

"May I have the first dance princess?" Alec asks once we are at the bottom of the stairs. "Absolutely" and with that we are in the middle of the dance floor with a slow song. He pulls me close and I put my hands around his neck while his hands are on my waist. We slowly sway back and forth during the song.

JacePOV

I should be the one with her hands around my neck. I should be the one holding her close. I should be with her. But I'm not. But I will! Because she is my love!

ClaryPOV

After the song finishes I go over to the punch table and get a drink. This is a really cute party. Suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. There stands a very good-looking Jace. He gelled back his hair and he is wearing a very good looking tuxedo. "Having fun?" he asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes it's a marvelous party." I reply. "Would you like to dance?" he asks pulling me onto the dance floor. "Love to!" I squeal then blush at my excitement. He just smirks. It's a slow song so he pulls me close to him and I wrap my hands around his neck and put my head on his chest. "You know how gorgeous you look tonight right?" he soothes. I blush and say thank you. We dance in silence for a bit longer until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a tall boy with a mask. "May I steal her for a dance" he asks Jace but doesn't wait for a reply and pulls me off with him to dance. Yet again I am pulled close and wrap my arms around his neck.

"May I know who you are?" I inquire. "Maybe later" He says and leans down. Soon we are kissing. I put my hand on his cheek and he pulls me closer to him. This seems familiar. I play with the hair on the back of his neck when he is suddenly thrown off of me. I stumble back into someone's arms. I look back and see an angry Jon.

Once I look back for the boy with the mask I see Jace punching him and everyone staring. I run over to Jace and pull him back. He looks at me and I see fury in his eyes. I turn back to the boy with the mask and help him up. "What the heck is wrong with you Jace?" I yell but I get no reply. I see that Jace has fled the scene.

Quickly I see Izzy run over to me, her necklace glowing. Crap. Demons.

Jace has returned and picks me up bridal style. I have no time to react but cling to his neck as he runs up the stairs and puts me in his room. "Just stay here please!" he says and runs out the door, closing it behind him. I try to run after him but the door is locked. I curse to myself and take out my hidden stele and unlock the door.

Once I am out of the room I run straight to the weapons room and grab what I want and run out. Once I am down the stairs I see a sight that is most unpleasant…

Cliffy sorry! Please Read and Review!

I will post soon! Also school is starting soon so I will try and post at least once a week! :)

Til next time… Yesbooks

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I am so sorry! i will update as soon as i am back from my trip! For those asking Jonathan's problem is that he has had two concussions and his brain hasn't healed. Concussions are a big deal!

Again I am so sorry! I am on a hotel computer right now!

Please read and review!

Love, Yesbooks

xoxxo


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 8

ClaryPOV

_Once I am out of the room I run straight to the weapons room and grab what I want and run out. Once I am down the stairs I see a sight that is most unpleasant…_

There are about 7 demons fighting everybody. Luckily we are all shadow hunters so this isn't the biggest problem except barely anybody has weapons. I run downstairs and pass out weapons so people can fight properly. I keep a few daggers and blade for myself. Izzy runs over to me and I pass her a whip and seraph blade.

I look around and see Jace hand fighting a demon. I run over and slash the demons throat. He smacks me as he starts to disappear. I fall back into Jace's strong arms. "I thought I left you in my room!" He yells at me. "Sorry" I yell back and go help the others fight. He follows and I hand him my seraph blade. He takes it and runs over to Izzy and helps her.

I look around again and this time I see the masked boy fighting two demons. I throw a dagger and kill one of the demons instantly. I run over and use my mad skills with the masked boy to kill the last demon.

Sadly the demon had gotten a stab at me and I feel it's poison radiate through me. I fall again into the boys are and he instantly picks me up bridal style. He runs upstairs but not before Jace sees my bobbling head and follows.

I go in and out of consciousness seeing Jace rip off my dress to treat the wound. Then another time I see the boy in the mask holding my hand and Jace has the other with Alec and Izzy standing around. Where is Jon? Did he get hurt?

Wow does my head hurt; I think I'm just going to rest my head for a bit…

JacePOV

After the song finishes I see Clary go over to the punch table and get a drink. I decide now is when I have to make my move. I walk over and tap her on the shoulder and she turns around. She looks so beautiful tonight! "Having fun?" I ask pulling out of my thoughts.

"Yes it's a marvelous party." she replies. "Would you like to dance?" I ask pulling her onto the dance floor. "Love to!" she squeals then blushes at her excitement. I just smirk. She gets so cute when she blushes. It's a slow song so I pull her close to me and she wrap her hands around my neck and puts her head on my chest. She looks so happy and peaceful. "You know how gorgeous you look tonight right?" I tell her. Wait did I really just tell her? She just blushes and says thank you. We dance in silence for a bit longer until a tall masked boy walks over and taps her shoulder. She just turns to him. "May I steal her for a dance" he asks me but doesn't wait for a reply and pulls her off with him to dance. Yet again I am jealous and want to wrap my arms around her.

They talk a little bit until he leans down. Soon they are kissing. I see her put her hand on his cheek and he pulls her closer to him. She starts to play with the hair on the back of his neck and I have had enough. I run over and rip him away from her. She stumbles back into Jon's arms. He also looks enraged.

I look back at the boy with the mask and am suddenly punching him with everyone staring. Clary runs over to me and pulls me back. I know I look angry but try to look softer because Clary looks so scared then angry. She turns back to the boy with the mask and helps him up. "What the heck is wrong with you Jace?" She yells but I don't reply because I am too embarrassed.

Quickly I see Izzy run over to Clary, her necklace glowing. Demons.

I decide that Clary can't be in a demon fight in her beautiful dress. I run over to her and pick her up bridal style. I give her no time to react so she just clings to my neck as I run up the stairs. I know it's a bad time but it's really nice having her close to me. I quickly put her in my room. "Just stay here please!" I beg her and run out the door, closing it behind me.

I run to the weapons room and grab a weapon. When I get downstairs I see about 7 demons entering the room. Most of the boys run up to fight to try to impress the girls. I run and give Alec and Jon a few weapons that I grabbed for them.

I run to my first demon and he quickly takes away my seraph blade. Crap. I start to punch it with my fists until a red head runs over and slits its neck. The demon starts to fold in on itself but hits the girl hard before disappearing. The girl falls into my arms. I look down and see Clary smiling up at me.

"I thought I left you in my room!" I yell at her. I just wanted to keep her safe. "Sorry" she yells back and then goes help the others fight. I follow and she hands me her seraph blade. I take it and run over to help Izzy.

Once we kill the demon I see the masked boy run upstairs with Clary in his arms. I automatically run up to make sure my beautiful is safe. Once we are in the infirmary the masked boy lays Clary on the infirmary bed and runs to make a call. I walk over to her and see blood on her beautiful dress. I rip the middle of the fabric and see a big wound with obvious poison in it. I sit down in a nearby chair and hold her hand.

The masked boy returns and tells me he called Magnus Bane who will be here soon. He walks to the other side of her, sits down, grabs her hand and kisses it. I have to say I'm a little jealous but curious as to who he actually is.

At some point Izzy and Alec come in with worried expressions. We tell them Clary is severly wounded and Magnus is coming soon. They then tell us that Jon was hit on the head and fell unconscious immediately. Oh no, Clary will be worried sick about him if he doesn't wake up before her.

Magnus soon rushes in and we are cleared out of the room. While we are outside I ask the masked boy who he was. "That's not important, what's important is Clary's well-being!" He practically yells while pacing back and forth… hmm so he is someone we know.

Once Magnus comes back out he says he got all the poison out, Clary just needs to rest and heal. The masked boy and I return to our positions. While Izzy goes to bed and Alec sits on the bed next to me. I need her to get better!

Come on Clary! Come back to me. I can barely feel her try to squeeze my hand. I smile at the thought that she is trying. Just come back…

Please Read and Review! I would appreciate ideas for the story :) just pm or review to me.

Also go read my other story "High School Experience" It's about the tmi characters at High School!

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

Chapter 9

JacePOV

_Come on Clary! Come back to me. I can barely feel her try to squeeze my hand. I smile at the thought that she is trying. Just come back…_

It's been 4 days since Clary was awake and happy. She has made little improvement. Magnus says she will be up soon. Jon hasn't woken up either. He is really weak and may die.

I sit next to Clary holding her hand. The masked boy is still here and hasn't revealed himself. He is sleeping in a bed next to Clary's. Alec is sitting in front of her bed, and Izzy is sleeping. All the parents are out of town in Idris for a Clave meeting but are coming home soon.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see movement. Clary head starts to lean towards me and I start to feel excited. Alec also looks excited. Clary opens her beautiful green eyes and smiles at me. "Oh Clary thank the angel!" Alec says. She turns her head and smiles at him.

She peers around the room confused. She looks at Alec sadly and asks "Where is Jon?" Alecs smile drops. "Clary…" he trails off. Suddenly she swings her legs over the other side of the bed and stands up. She then looks pale and is about to fall over. "Clary!" Alec and I both yell. She is about to fall when the masked boy catches her and picks her up bridal style. He then places her on the bed. She smiles and thanks him. "so I think you should know who I am now…" he trails off and takes off his mask.

HOLY CRAP DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!

I am sorry it is so short but I am now in school and will update when I can.

Review who you think it is and what will happen.

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

Chapter 10

ClaryPOV

The masked boy is none other than Sebastian. He kneels next to me and grabs my hand. "I am so sorry for hurting you I promise it will never happen again!" He pleads. I think it over a minute. I have to make a decision. I can choose Seb who I have known a long time and even loved. But he got just a little angry and slapped and threw me. I don't want to see him full out furious.

On the other hand there is Jace. I have only known him a while but I feel myself opening up to him. I think I may even love him. He has been 'protecting 'me and Seb had never done that.

I make a decision.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I loved you Seb." I tell him and he pulls away from me.

"Wait. You loved me? Do you not anymore? Clarissa you better explains!" He says. I cringe at his anger.

"Well you just got a little angry and slapped and threw me into a wall. I don't think I can trust you. I'm so sorry. I am sure there will be a girl one day that you will cherish better than me." I say to him. He looks angry but says "Clary, I love you. I will love you until the day I die, and if there is a life after that, I will love you then." A tear slides down my cheek. "I'm sorry. Maybe someday a girl will feel the same." I say sadly. He gets closer to me again. "Clary, even if you don't love me now, there will always be a part of you that loves me! And I intend to let that part of you shine so we can be together again." He pleads. "I'm sorry. You can try but I think she may have left." I am full out sobbing now and turn away from him.

Although on the other side of me there is a shocked/mad/worried Jace. He kisses my hand and envelops me into a hug. "I don't like you here kid!" he says to Seb. "So a competition eh? Who will get the lady's heart? This will be interesting…" Seb trails off with a smirk. I pull back from Jace and mutter a thank you. He then smirks as I wipe away the old tears and sniff my nose. "There will be no fighting! I am not worth it. It is childish and I don't want anyone getting hurt!" I say sternly.

Alec laughs. I look at him. "Clary you are the most beautiful, kind, sweet and passionate young lady I know. If I wasn't….you know… then I would be in on this competition. I blush and am about to say something when I realize something.

Where is Jon? "JON" I scream and run out the bed, ignoring my painful body. I run faster than Alec, Seb, and Jace so they can't catch me. I can hear them all yelling and running after me.

I reach his room and walk in. I notice he has an extra pillow and looks dead against it. I scream at the top of my lungs and drop next to the side of his bed. I am full out crying by the time the boys come in and Seb puts me in his lap as I cry. I don't care if it's him. I just need to cry.

"Please…tell me…he isn't…dead!" I say between sobs.

"No he is just in a coma. He was hit in the head by a demon and passed out instantly. He has been like this since you were out." Alec soothes to me.

"How long was I out?" I inquire.

"4 days about." Seb tells me. Omg. I can't believe it!

I stand up and sit next to Jon. I pick up his hand and notice something. His eyes are starting to open. I smile and start to cry again.

"Hey little sis, why the tears?" Jon asks. I smile and he wipes the tears away. "Sorry I have just missed you." I tell him. "Why, did you get hurt sis?" He now looks nervous.

Time to lie! "No I didn't get hurt. I have just not been allowed to be near you." I say sadly. He now has tears in his eyes. I sit on the edge of his bed and wipe them away. "Shh. It's okay. We're going to be okay! I will sleep in here from now on and keep a close eye on you." I state matter-of-factly.

He smiles and says okay, then falls asleep again. I kiss the top of his head then walk out, motioning to the boys to follow. They walk out of the room and I close his door.

I turn and crash into Alec's body. He squeezes me in a hug. "You know you really shouldn't have lied to him." Alec says. Then he suddenly picks me up. I smile. I suddenly realize how weak and sore my body is. I let out a moan. Alec, Jace and Seb take the hint and then take me to my room.

He lays me on the bed and the blankets get tucked up to my chin. I laugh and Alec kisses the top of my head. Seb then comes and kisses me on the forehead too. He pulls back and smiles. I smile and Jace walks up and kisses me on the forehead as well. I smile and he smiles back. Then I turn to Alec and tell him to get me in a few hours because I needed to check on Jon. He says okay then shuts the door.

The only reason I'm not sleeping in Jon's room is because he cannot see how weak I actually am. I fall asleep thinking of all that has happened throughout this past week. But only one thought sticks in my head.

I didn't get to eat any of my birthday cake!

JacePOV

Omg this is war! He will not have her. I noticed how she instantly relaxed when I hugged her in the infirmary earlier. I need to make a move and quick!

I run out of the institute after telling Alec where I am going. I quickly buy a card small card and grand bundle of roses. I write 'Clary, meet me at the library once you are up. – Jace'. I think she will like it and find it cute. I quickly get back to the institute and find a vase for the flowers. Once I have them I sneak them into her room. She looks so sad. She has tears down her cheeks and starts to shake.

I walk over to her. I slip into the bed and place my arms around her. She wakes a little and says thank you. I just smile as she leans into me and stops crying. This is how we fall asleep and all I can think is how I am the luckiest man in the world to have her here with me. I am in love. The great and mighty Jace has found his soul mate. How cheesy right? But I don't care because it's true.

Please Read and Review!

I am trying to do the best I can with writing since I'm in school.

So Seb and Clary huh and Jace! Tell me if you like that or want good old' Clace?!

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

Chapter 11

Previously…

I walk over to her. I slip into the bed and place my arms around her. She wakes a little and says thank you. I just smile as she leans into me and stops crying. This is how we fall asleep and all I can think is how I am the luckiest man in the world to have her here with me. I am in love. The great and mighty Jace has found his soul mate. How cheesy right? But I don't care because it's true.

ClaryPOV

(Next morning)

I wake up to find myself alone. I could have sworn Jace came in last night. I sigh and try to sit up. I realize how painful that actually is and scream louder than I thought. Alec, Seb, Jace, and Izzy all come running in. "Sorry I was trying to sit up and it didn't work out well. Izzy would you pass me a stele to draw an iratze. I can't reach it without my body screaming in pain." Izzy furiously nods and finds a stele. She comes and tries to draw it but her hand keeps shaking.

Seb runs over and takes it from Izzy. She smiles and thanks him, then takes my hand. Seb quickly draws it and I thank him. After a second my body feels regenerated and I easily sit up. "Well sorry for the drama, I'm going to get dressed then go check on Jon. He still doesn't know I was hurt and I don't plan on telling him." I say smiling. I stand up and walk to my dresser. All the others exchange an odd look. "What? Is Jon alright?" I ask getting a little scared. "I may have slipped…" Izzy trails off but is stopped by a loud yell coming from another room. "Clary!" Jon yells. "Crap" is all I say before grabbing a bath robe and running to Jon's room. The others are right behind me.

I walk in and Jon is sitting up in bed looking furious. "How dare you not tell me you were hurt Clarissa! I am the older brother; I am supposed to be protecting you, not you me! Clarissa are you alright?!" He yells at me. I rush over to him and notice he is crying. "Shh, shh. I am fine Jon I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to focus on getting better. Don't worry over me!" I reassure him. I notice I am crying now. And hard.

He pulls me into a hug and we cry onto each other's shoulders. I look at the other and they understand my look. They slowly walked out the room and shut the door.

Jon and I sit there wrapped in each other's arms for what seems like forever. I eventually lay on the bed next to him. He wraps an arm around me and we fall asleep together.

JonPOV

My head is pounding! Literally!

Clary is sitting next to me and she looks almost peaceful. I am still mad that she didn't tell me she was hurt but I'm just glad that she is safe now. But she can't keep trying to protect me. Maybe I should leave? It would relieve her of so much stress.

I draw an iratze and angelic rune on my arm and get up slowly trying not to wake up Clary. Sadly over the years she has become used to waking up to movement. I easily get up though and she just rolls to her other side. I quickly grab a backpack and put some clothes in it.

It's 3 in the afternoon so I will have to sneaky. I go over to my desk and write Clary and the other a note. I get up and give Clary a kiss on the head. I run out of the room and institute without running into anyone.

I walk through the streets going to the one person who I know will help me get away.

Magnus.

ClaryPOV

I wake up alone! I sit up quickly and look around the room. No Jonathan. I quickly notice a piece of paper on his desk and pick it up.

_Dear Clary,_

_I love you so much… but I have put you through enough pain. I can't stand seeing you hurt. So I left. Don't mourn or look for me. I will be alright. Please just live your life to make me proud. Tell the others that I love them too. _

_Live long and prosper,_

_Jonathan._

I drop the note and scream at the top of my lungs. I run out of the room with tears running down my eyes looking for Jonathan. I suddenly bump into someone and fall over. Although I never hit the floor. I look up and see Seb holding me. "What's wrong" he asks pushing away my tears.

I don't respond just hand him the note. He takes it and after a minute runs off. I roll my eyes and follow him. Once I catch up to him everyone knows what happened. Izzy runs over and hugs me. I squeeze her then step back. "We have to find him" I say.

Alec quickly takes the note and uses it to track him. While he is doing that we all change into gear and I go to the weapons room. I pick up 4 daggers, a whip, and 3 seraph blades. I stick one in my boot and the other two across my back. I quickly run back to the library and everyone look at me. Jace is the first one to break the silence.

"Clary…he is at Magnus's". "Well let's go!" I yell and everyone follows me out of the institute.

It doesn't take long to get to Magnus's apartment. I walk up and bang on the door screaming. After a bit the door opens with a tired looking Magnus. "What do you want?" he asks. I push past him and yell "I know Jonathan is here, Jonathan!" I walk through the kitchen and see something shining in his bedroom. I run into the room and see Jonathan stepping through the portal saying "I'm so sorry Clary" and with that he is gone. I run up to the portal but slam into the wall and everything goes black but I see gold eyes looking over me with concern while he is screaming.

MagnusPOV

I am abruptly awoken when I hear repeated knocking on my door. I get up and answer the door. Jonathan is standing there and says "I need to portal out of here and quick!" I look him up and down and make a decision.

"Fine come in." I tell him. He walks in and I shut the door. I notice that he looks in pain and ask if he is alright. He says he is fine but his head hurts. I walk into my office and grab a potion. I walk out and hand it to Jon. "Here it will help the pain and heal." He takes it and thanks me. I bring him to my room then create a portal.

"All you have to do is think of a place to go and you will be there once you walk through" I tell him. He just nods his head when suddenly there is knocking and yelling at the door. I leave Jon to open the door. Clary comes in yelling and runs through the house screaming for Jon to stop.

All of a sudden there is a loud thud and Jace runs to Clary with Seb, Alec and Izzy running after her. I shrug and close the door and saunter into my room.

Once I am in my room I see Jace holding a limp Clary and crying Izzy in Alec's arms. I walk over to Jace and tell him to bring her into my office. He does as told and the others follow. I walk over to Clary and see if she has any serious injuries. "She is fine, just a little exhausted." I tell them after a while.

5 minutes later Clary is up. Although she doesn't seem too happy. She pins me to the wall with a dagger at my throat. "Where did he go? I swear I will kill you if you don't tell me!" she screams. I feel absent-minded. "I don't know you were at the door before I could ask." I say a little too innocently. Her eyes turn black but Jace and Seb hold her back. She is screaming random insults and threats but I just walk over to my desk and grab a sleeping shot.

I walk back over to Clary and put it into her arm. She continues to scream then limps into Jace's arms. Alec asked what I gave her. "Just a little sleeping thing. I suggest you take her back and watch her for a while. She will not be very pleasant when she wakes I assume." I tell them. They all nod and walk through a portal I created for them. They all go through but Alec comes and gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you, I will be back soon. I think she will just need me." I smile and kiss him. He walks through and I go to the couch thinking of all that has happened today.

* * *

Hey guys! Really long chapter for you! I am sick so I loved to write!

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!

Love,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

**Chapter 12**

Previously…

_I walk back over to Clary and put it into her arm. She continues to scream then limps into Jace's arms. Alec asked what I gave her. "Just a little sleeping thing. I suggest you take her back and watch her for a while. She will not be very pleasant when she wakes I assume." I tell them. They all nod and walk through a portal I created for them. They all go through but Alec comes and gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you, I will be back soon. I think she will just need me." I smile and kiss him. He walks through and I go to the couch thinking of all that has happened today._

**ClaryPOV**

I wake up in my room thinking of what a horrible dream I had. Jonathan had run away and Magnus gave me a sleeping potion. I sit up and see everyone in my room with a worried expression. I think through my memory and whisper 'was it really a dream?' I realize it was and start crying. Izzy runs over and crushes me in a hug. Alec comes over and rubs circles into my back.

Once I have finally calmed down after a little bit I ask "Why" to no one in particular. I start to cry again when Jace says "We will find him clary."

I just nod and wipe away my tears. "Well let's start. I'm going to go get ready, then go for a little walk." I say and they all leave me alone. I look at my desk and see a bundle of flowers. I will look at those later.

I get ready putting on gear. I slip out of my room and head to the weapons room. I need to relieve some steam so I am going demon hunting. I grab a bunch of weapons and I hear a noise behind me. Crap I thought I was being quiet. I turn and see Sebastian in gear and grabbing weapons. "Well you didn't think you were going alone did you?" he asks me. I smile and we head out of the institute.

"There is an abandoned hotel on 22nd." I tell him. He nods and we head out to go fight. Once we get there, there seems to be little demon activity. I kill 2 demons and Seb gets one. It feels so good to just kill something. I turn to Seb to tell him good job when a searing pain comes from my back and I turn to see a giant demon. I scream and fall to the floor. I see Seb run and kill the demon. He picks me up and starts running towards the institute.

The last thing I remember is Seb telling me to hold on…

**JacePOV**

(Earlier in the day)

I walk to Clary's room to see what she thought of the flowers I got her. I knock on her door and wait a sec then walk in. I peer in and see it's empty. I walk around the institute and realize she left. I run to the library and find Izzy on the floor with her hand over her parabati rune. I run to her. "Izzy are you okay? Did you know-"I am cut off by her saying. "Yes Clary left with Sebastian. They went hunting and she is hurt. My rune and connection is very thin." I am about to reply when I hear screaming from downstairs.

Izzy nods for me to go and I run down the stairs to see Alec helping Sebastian carry an unconscious Clary upstairs. I run and take her from their arms. I know I am faster than them so I dash to the infirmary. Alec comes in and starts calling Magnus. Izzy helps Sebastian into the room and onto a bed and quickly draws an angelic rune on him.

He sits up and runs to the other side of Clary. I kiss the top of her head just to make him a little jealous. I sit back and smirk. He raises an eye brow and leans in. He starts to kiss her on the lips- Wait WHAT!

Before I can do anything Alec rips him off Clary and starts yelling at him. I just tune everybody out and pay attention to Clary. I push back a stray little red curl behind her ear. Her chest is rising slowly, a little too slowly for me.

She starts thrashing and I hold her hand tightly and whisper reassurances to her. I hear Magnus come in and ask me to move. I simply ignore him and ask if she will be okay. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to the other side of her.

He starts his work and I really can only think about her…

**MagnusPOV**

This is really not good! She has some odd demon blood in her but there is also something else I can't recognize. I focus on this irregularity and realize something.

Clary has more angel blood. And what I mean by a little, I mean she is about 90% angel and 10% human. This means she is pure angel but not quite pure enough to be with the angels. I wonder why she hasn't grown her wings yet. This is extremely interesting…

**ClaryPOV**

I feel myself coming in and out of consciousness. I see a person holding my hand and looking extremely worried. Another I see a very confused Magnus and beat up Seb. I look around for a few seconds but am pulled under again. Only this time I try to fight against it more and feel my eyes open. I look immediately see the person from earlier. He has tears down his eyes. I can't resist so I lift my finger up and wipe it away.

He immediately becomes alert and looks into my eyes. I see a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. I turn from him (why does he make me blush!) and look at the others. I lock eyes with Izzy. She runs over to me and we hug. After a bit I hug Alec and Seb. Gosh I love Seb; he is the love of my life.

I turn to everyone and see Jon isn't there. "Where is Jon? Is he resting? How is his head?" I ask everyone. They look confused. "What?" I ask them again. "Clary, remember Jon left?" the mysterious boy next to me asks. I sit up quickly ignoring the pain. "No I don't remember him leaving! And who the heck is that guy?" I say pointing to the previous speaker. They now look even more confused. I turn to Seb and say. "Baby can you explain what is happening? I am so confused and how does this stranger know my name?" He comes to my side and gives me a hug.

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here." He soothes to me. I melt into his touch and give him a kiss on the cheek. Alec stands up and walks out of the room dragging Magnus out with him. That's odd!

"Did Jon really leave? Do you know where he is? And could you tell me your name please?" I ask. Izzy grabs my hand. "Yes Clary Jon is gone. I am so sorry. You tried to go after him but he got away. And that man is Jace. You have already met him." She tells me. Now I'm the super confused one. "No he can't be…" I trail off crying and leaning into Seb's embrace. The guy named Jace storms out of the room but I can't help but wonder why. I feel bad for him and want to go comfort him.

**AlecPOV** (Yeah I love Alec!)

Once I hear Clary's words I stand up and drag Magnus out the room. Once we are in the hallway I ask him. "What is happening?!" He looks nervous for a second then responds. "Well…the demon poison got well into her bloodstream and hit her brain. She only remembers what happened up to Jace arriving here. Meaning she doesn't remember Jace, doesn't remember Jon leaving, and thinks Sebastian is still her boyfriend."

What!? "That is not all." He continues. "She has different blood than other shadow hunters. More angel blood." I am confused but ask "How much extra?" "She is 90% Angel. Meaning she has wings and extra powers, but she can't be with the other Angels." He replies. Well I didn't see that coming…

* * *

**So Clary is 90% Angel? Maybe she will be getting wings soon… Also, she doesn't remember Jace. What do you think will/should happen? Please Review or PM what you think is going to happen.**

**Love,**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Need Help, Do I?**

_**Summary**__: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?_

_I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare_

**Chapter 13**

Previously…

_What!? "That is not all." He continues. "She has different blood than other shadow hunters. More angel blood." I am confused but ask "How much extra?" "She is 90% Angel. Meaning she has wings and extra powers, but she can't be with the other Angels." He replies. Well I didn't see that coming…_

**AlecPOV**

I am at a loss of words. It makes sense though… She always was better than us. I am pulled out of my train of thought when Jace bursts out the infirmary doors furious. I walk up to Magnus, take his shirt, and drag him into the infirmary.

This will be interesting…

**JacePOV**

I cannot believe she doesn't remember me. And Sebastian has that evil smirk on his face that I want to just smack off. I storm outside and find Magnus. He needs to explain this to Clary. I grab his shirt and pull him into the infirmary once again. Alec follows closely behind. I see that Clary is now laughing with Izzy, but Seb has his hand around her waist.

Before I can do anything Alec walks over and pulls him off her. She gives a yelp and falls to the floor because of Seb's hold on her. I run over and pick her up and place her on her bed. She blushes and thanks me with a small smile.

"Could you explain some of this to me?" she asks to Magnus. He nods and orders us out the room. The others start to leave but I look at her worried. She senses my gaze and looks at me. She smiles and mouths the words 'I'm fine'. I smile and walk out.

"Alec do you know what is going on?" I ask. He nods his head and replies. "The demon poison got to her brain. She now only remembers everything leading up to when you arrived. I'm sorry bro." He finishes but looks as if there is more to the story.

"What else?" I ask a little harshly than I meant. He looks confused but gives in. He knows I know him inside and out. "Well… You see… You know how Clary was always a little…different…" He is about to continue when I hear a loud bang and turn around. Oh boy…

**ClaryPOV**

Magnus walks over to me and sits down. He gives me a reassuring smile then tells me what happened. I mean EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED! I can't believe that Jon left me. I have to go find him! When Maggie (That is what I call him, only he lets me call him that) tells me the part that Seb hurt me and we broke up I get furious. How dare he let me touch him if we weren't together! I get so angry that I stand up and stomp outside to go give him a piece of my mind!

I go outside the infirmary and see Sebastian leaning against the wall. He looks up and opens his arms inviting me to a hug. I walk up and punch him in the stomach. How dare he fool me? I punch him again and this time he falls to the floor.

I hear laughing behind and turn to see a group of laughing people that look like they are suffocating. Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Maggie are all dying with laughter. I can't help myself and start laughing. But I turn serious and walk back into the infirmary. "Magnus you were saying" I say politely and he continues with his story.

Once the story has finished everyone is in the room and waiting for my reaction. I feel my chest rise and fall. I turn toward Sebastian first. "You, I want you out of here and away from me. You had your chances and I obviously don't like you." He looks sad but walks out the room.

Just as I hear the door shut I apologize to Jace for earlier. "It's cool with your head and everything." He says calmly. I nod my head but burst into tears. I feel strong arms around me and see its Jace. I lean into him and cry for what feels like forever.

I get passed around to everyone for a hug. I eventually get back into Jace's arms where I feel safe. I suddenly feel tired from the day's events. "I think I'm going to go to bed. We can start searching for Jon tomorrow." I announce while standing up. "I'm tired too; I think I will follow you." Jace says following me and grabbing my hand. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Alec is giving me a warning look. I release my and walk over to Alec. I give him a quick squeeze and whisper in his ear "I am fine." I pull back and he smiles. I give Maggie and Izzy quick hugs then walk back over to Jace.

Our fingers lock once again as we walk to my room. I start to lean on Jace because I am so tired. He seems to notice because he picks me up for the rest of the walk to my room. I don't complain, I just put my hands on either side of his neck and hang on. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat…and beat… and beat…

**JacePOV **

Clary seems to take everything that has happened pretty well. She kicks Sebastian out of the room which I highly approve. She then apologizes to me and I tell her its fine. Suddenly she bursts out crying and I wrap my arms around her. She leans into me and cries for a long time. We pass her along to Izzy then Alec and Magnus. She ends up in my arms again and I smile to myself. Alec notices and sends me a warning look. I wink at him and give him one of my prize winning grins. He rolls his eyes and turns back to Izzy. Clary suddenly interjects "I think I'm going to go to bed. We can start searching for Jon tomorrow" while standing up. "I'm tired too; I think I will follow you." I say following her and grabbing her cute little hand. I notice that Alec is giving her a warning look. She releases my and walk over to Alec. She gives him a quick squeeze and then whispers something in his ear. When she pulls back he has a wide grin on his face which makes her giggle. Her small giggle makes me want to smile and keep her to myself for the rest of my life.

But I know that I can't do that. She proceeds to hug Izzy and Magnus then walks back to me and we hold hands once again. We start to walk to her room when she leans on me. I feel warmth spread to my hart and decide to pick her up for the rest of the walk to her room. She doesn't squirm; she just puts her hands on either side of my neck and hangs on. She lays her head on my chest and falls asleep. I smile and carry her rest of the way. I close her door behind me and lay her on the bed. I quietly crawl and slide my arms around her. Making sure she doesn't wake.

She doesn't seem to mind; she wraps one arm around my stomach and continues sleeping. I watch her sleep for I don't honestly know for how long. I am about to fall asleep when it happens…

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the long update! I have tons of stuff going on but please don't get mad. I am doing my best! (: Please Follow, Favorite, and Read & Review!**

**Love to all!**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

I Don't Need Help, Do I?

_**Summary: Clary is the best shadow hunter in the world. But not everything is how it seems… Johnathan has had brain issues and Clary has had to step up as the ''big sister'' when she should be the little sibling. How will she deal with all the stress? Will a certain golden-haired boy be able to help her? Will she finally find true love?**_

_**I don't own the characters and some ideas! All thanks to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**_

Chapter 14

Previously…

_I close her door behind me and lay her on the bed. I quietly crawl and slide my arms around her. Making sure she doesn't wake. _

_She doesn't seem to mind; she wraps one arm around my stomach and continues sleeping. I watch her sleep for I don't honestly know for how long. I am about to fall asleep when it happens…_

**JacePOV**

I hear a piercing scream escape Clary's lips and she falls to the floor. I scramble up and see her screaming in a ball on the floor. She keeps shaking. I run up to her but she pushes me away while screaming. I try and go near her again but she just screams louder so I crawl to a corner and hope she will be okay soon.

I hate to see her like this. I feel a tear slide down my cheek but just watch Clary to see when she gets out of this trance…

**ClaryPOV**

I feel a breathtaking pain coming from my back. I fall to the ground screaming. Jace tries to come over but I just scream louder and push him away. I feel my mind being pulled when suddenly I am pulled into what I can only hope is a dream.

_I look around and see gold. Everywhere. I look down and see that I am in a gold dress that is so beautiful. I feel a weight on my back and reach my hand back. I feel feathers. Why feathers? I walk over to the big mirror and practically scream in horror. I have giant gold wing. WINGS! I see that my hair is red but with gold highlights all the way through and is silky. Instead of my big green eyes, I have green eyes with Gold around my iris! This is so weird!_

_I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. I grab the handle and open the door and almost faint. On the other side of the door is Aziel the Angel. He smiles at my expressions and continues into the room. "Hello Clarissa. I'm Aziel. I am sure that you are extremely confused right now. We don't have much time so I will cut the story short. There is great evil coming and they want you. What you didn't know is that you are 90% Angel. "I gasp and almost fall over. He catches me and sits me in a chair. "Clarissa this evil needs to be defeated. You have extraordinary powers. Use them and defend the ones you love. Be careful of who gets this knowledge. I can sense a trader in the institute. For now I must bid you goodbye. Say hello to Jace for me as well." He says and suddenly everything goes white. _

I open my eyes and see Jace in the corner crying with his eyes shut. I hear pounding on the door. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Sebastian are all calling Jace and I's name. I crawl over to Jace and put my hand on his cheek. He looks up instantly. At first he looks happy but then he turns to complete fear. He shakes out the words "Clary…what…happened to…you?" I turn to the mirror and gasp.

It wasn't a dream. My eyes have the gold as well as my hair. My beautiful gold wings are also out. I think and will them to go into my back again. After a second they disappear and the pain in my back vanishes. I smile and turn back to Jace. He is trembling. I crouch in front of him.

"Jace there is something you need to know…" I tell him all that happened in what I think was a dream thing. He nods, and once I finish, pulls me into a hug. "I am so happy you are okay. I promise I won't tell the others. But what do we say when they see your eyes and hair?" He asks.

I think for a moment. Then I pull out my Steele and draw a disguise rune. I turn to Jace to see if it worked. Jace nods then smiles.

I stand up and open my door. Everyone falls onto the floor with me on the bottom. I squeal but quickly am helped up by Jace. Maggie, Alec, Izzy, and Sebastian all run over and squeeze me with a hug. I look to Jace for help but he just shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

Once the never ending hug finally finished everyone kept asking me questions. I sighed and screamed"SHUT UP! I JUST HAD A BAD NIIGHTMARE. BUT JACE PULLED ME OUT OF IT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Once I finished everyone is quiet with a stunned expression. I can't stand it.

I run out the door trying to find anywhere people aren't. I go into a walk after a few minutes because it seems that no one followed me. _Why didn't Jace come after me? _I mean I know I just met him (sort of) but I feel this connection with him. I just hoped he would follow me and tell me that everything would be okay. But that doesn't happen in real life. That only happens in the fan fictions I read.

The characters live happily ever after. But in real life you have to work, fight, and be brave. You have to be alone sometimes. And other times you have to open up to people. Life is a journey, and you need to be brave.

I walk for forever until I see this big room with plants. _I didn't know we had a green house!_ I walk in and catch my breath. There are roses and dandelions and millions of other flowers throughout the room. But in the middle there is a blanket, basket, and candles. I start to think about whom or what it was for when a deep voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I set that up a few days ago before John left. I had put flowers in your room telling you where to go. Although I am glad you found this place on your own." I smile and turn around to see a golden beauty. "Oh Jace this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He takes my hand and leads me to the blanket. We sit and he opens the basket. He pulls out two coca-colas in the glass bottles and two grilled cheese sandwiches. I smile and ask "How did you know I loved the glass bottles instead of can?" He laughs.

"No but I hate cans so I feel quite lucky that you feel the same. So here you go," he hands me a bottle then sandwich and continues. "I am a sandwich king! You should feel honored to be given a sandwich from an angel." I laugh. "Technically, I am the angel. But you can have the moment. OH and I hope you don't mind but I am going to take off the disguise rune. It hurts like you don't want to know."

I don't wait for a response. I take out a dagger from my pocket. _Don't judge! If you had been through everything that happened you also would always have a weapon just in case. _I cut the rune and give out a large sigh. Jace suddenly takes his stele out and draws an iratze on my arm. I laugh.

"Jace it would not have bled that bad." He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him. I just let him because I know I have a little _MAJOR_ crush on him. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asks.

I am about to reply when there is certain pressure against my lips. _OMG he is kissing me!_ I quickly kiss back and he smiles onto my lips. We kiss and he licks the bottom of my lip for entrance but I pull back.

"Easy now." I tell him with a wink. He just groans and pulls me into another quick kiss but I pull back just in time so I can take a bite of my sandwich. He laughs and I swallow. He just pulls me into his lap where we eat, drink, and talk forever.

Suddenly Jace stands up pulling me with him. I am about to ask what is wrong he puts his finger on his lips and points to the clock on the wall. I look and see it is midnight and the bell rings.

All of a sudden, the greenhouse lights up and tons of purple and blue flowers open up showing their beauty that they were hiding. A breath escapes my mouth that I didn't realize I was holding which makes Jace laugh.

"Their beautiful aren't they? I come up here at night to think a lot. It happens every night at midnight, and then they close waiting for their time to open up again to show their beauty."

I look into his eyes and can only think of one thing to do. Punch him….KIDDING! Ha-ha got you! No I kiss him on his soft lips.

At first he doesn't respond so I pull back a little but he pulls me in to not break the kiss. His lips are so soft. I lace my fingers into his hair and pull a little bit. This just makes him moan and kisses me harder and fiercer. He lifts me up onto a rock so I am about his height. We kiss for a long time until we hear someone clear their throat.

Me being uncoordinated stumble back and fall on my butt. I look up to see Jace and Alec laughing their heads off. I frown and puff up my bottom lip which only makes them laugh harder. I sigh and stand up.

"So Alec why did you have to so rudely interrupt Clary and I?" Oh Jace! I sigh again and he pulls me into his side.

Alec's face turns from amusement to anxiousness. "Alec what's wrong?" I ask. He tugs my arm. "Clary we found you brother."

That's all I needed to hear. I run down the stairs and out the green house heading to the library.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry, please forgive me! I am trying my best and I hope you are enjoying the story! Please Review and give me some of your thoughts! **

**Every follow and favorite I get to the story brings a ginormous smile to my face! Also! I just wanted to let you know that I will also be updating my other story High School Experience very soon!**

**Loves,**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo **


End file.
